tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Twinning Isn't Everything
'''Twinning Isn`t Everything is the third episode''' of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island The episode starts off with Jasmine and Samey picking food in the woods, and they start socializing in a friendly matter, and Jasmine encourages Samey. Shawn soon shows up and speaks to Jasmine, which causes Samey to excuse herself awkwardly. The two have a crush on one another, and they blush as they talk to one another. On Team Maskwak, Shawn brings his team back food, and Sugar grows more and more annoyed with Ella's singing. When Team Kinosewak eat their breakfast, Rodney calls Samey Amy, which causes her to lash out. This causes an argument between Amy and Samey. Amy cries, making Samey look bad in front of the entire team, which Amy smirks at. Rodney creeps Jasmine out with his crush on her. His cheeks glow a rosy pink in the confessional after saying "It's writing." Chris tells them the challenge, which is the teams throwing paint balloons at the other team. Topher is obsessing over and complimenting Chris McLean. This causes Topher to not contribute to his team and give Chris tips instead. Max tries to be evil, and him and Scarlett team up for the challenge, especially after Max proves to be in less control than he wants to be. Sky is distracted by Dave in the challenge, and they start to converse. This leads to her revealing in a confessional that she has some sort of feelings for Dave, as she blushes. She then gets a bit mad at him for keeping her unfocused in the challenge. Shawn takes the challenge very seriously, even painting himself as a tree to blend in with the scene. Ella tries to be nice to Sugar, but that only annoys the latter. Rodney walks to see Amy and Samey argue, which causes him to be surprised and put his hands on his chest saying "Voice of an angel!". The twins are annoyed with Rodney. Rodney then attempts to break up with Amy, but Dave throws a balloon at him. Jasmine stops the twins arguing, and the three girls on Team Kinosewak work toegther to cover the other team with paint, but the twins fight for the balloon, and it bursts, covering them with paint. This causes their team to suffer their first loss of the season. Samey tricks Amy into eating an apple, which causes scratchiness and possible poisioning. The two of them are in the bottom two, and Amy ends up eliminated, because she ends up choking and itching on her throat. She is moaning in agony as she is shot out of the cannon. Jasmine reveals in the confessional that Samey pulled off a nice prank. Cast Trivia *Amy becomes the third contestant eliminated. **She's also the first eliminated female and the first eliminated person from Team Kinosewak. *Samey says the title of the episode at the end of the episode in a confessional. **This is the second time this season this occurs, with the first being Sugar in the last episode. *Team Maskwak wins their first challenge of the season. Gallery Hottest couple ever.png|Topher enjoys the argument between Samey and Amy SameyvsAmy.png|Samey and Amy argue as their team eats breakfast. chris blah blah blah.png|Chris tells the challenge to the contestants ScarlettMaxEp3.png|Scarlett and Max converse during the challenge. SkyBlush.png|Sky blushes over Dave in the confessional, only to realize that he is a distraction. HappyElla, MadSugar.png|Tension grows between the two, unbeknownst to Ella. RodneyAnnoying.png|Rodney unintentionally annoys the twins. AmyCannon.png|Amy is eliminated. Three'sACrowd.png|Samey leaves, so Shawn and Jasmine can have a moment to themselves. Cody Cameo 3.png|Rodney still loves Jasmine Rodney is so adorable - 42.png|Rodney puts his hands to his chest, excited. Rodney is so adorable part 2 - 13.png|Rodney's cheeks blush a rosy pink. "Jasmine!" Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island